Kagome
by riceflower3
Summary: SUMMARY EDITED: As if in slow motion, she rises from the water, droplets shining from her wet locks before falling to the gently rushing water below. She slowly turns to look at me, eyes becoming wide as she accesses the situation. Her cheeks become fiery red as she yelps and ducks back under, hiding her body away from me. "GET OUT! OUT!" Before I know it, I'm knocked unconscious.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi! Wait! (Puts hands up in order to stop barrage of rotten tomatoes) I am currently typing up chapter two for Remembering and Ch. 6: The Date, for "Date With A Hanyou", so chill! So, I kinda got this idea when reading some manga. (Don't know what the title's called. No, I'm serious! All it says is one-shot) so I decided to write this fanfic with a little plot twists of my own, but kind of following the plot for that one-shot manga. I don't know if I'll ever update this, since I normally don't get into this mood too often, but yeah. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any chance, own Inuyasha, the one-shot manga, or its plot. Purely fanmade, people! Now, on with the story! *w***

* * *

Å

Å

Chapter 1: First Encounters

Å

Å

Å

Å

Å

Å

Å

Å

Bow flying, I play with ease and skill, letting the last note end in vibrato. I hold my stance for a moment before scowling and flipping roughly through the pages back to the beginning. "Dammit. I messed up again!"

"You did fine, Inuyasha," Miroku says, stepping into my line of view. "Although Sesshomaru says that a half-breed like you will never be able to beat him in the finals."

"Oh yeah, well tell that bastard that he can shove his skinny nose up his a-"

Something hard hits my head and I stumble forwards. "That's hardly any way to treat your elder brother, half-breed," says a cool voice from behind me.

I rub my head, wincing. "Yeah, well that's no way to treat your younger half brother, bastard," I say, glaring up at him.

Sesshomaru surveys me up and down before swiftly turning around. "Goodbye."

"That's it?" I growl. "I swear, that guy just lives to torment me."

"Well, he IS your older brother," Miroku starts.

I quickly pin my glare on him, making him stop short. "Fine. Half-brother. There, happy?"

I ignore him and get up, packing my violin up before leaving the practice room. "I'm going to practice somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I ain't telling you!"

Miroku sighs. "Fine. By the way, what was the piece that you played called?"

I pause before continuing on my way. "Kagome."

Ä

Ä

OooOooOooOoo

Ä

Ä

I live in an all-boys school for the fine arts. There really isn't much to tell about this school, since its pretty secluded from any town or city. I was deserted here by my oh so loving family when I was barely 10. I've never actually been outside or beyond the campus since then, since the school grounds has practically everything I need, like one of those fancy hotels over there in America. I met Miroku during my second year in middle school, quickly becoming close buddies. Everything was okay and all when all of a sudden, that bastard of my brother showed up in my first year in high school. Since then, we've been competing in everything related to our studies, from our grades to how well we play the violin. Every year, we have a contest to see which student gets a scholarship to get out of this godforsaken place in order to go overseas to the best fine arts university in the world. Juilliard. Of course, brother dear * hack hack* being the competitive, yet slimy cheater as always, nabbed the music I was gonna play and made it sound like I was the one who stole it from him. This time, though, this time will be different. This piece, "Kagome", is unique, unlike any other, and I WILL win, no matter what.

With that in mind, I swiftly make another turn yet again, covering and jumbling up my scent. There. Not even that petty bastard can find me now. On a much happier note, I quickly run into the forest that surrounds the school and burst into a clearing a few minutes later. Making sure no one had followed me, I look around before walking to the cherry blossom tree that stood at the far corner of the clearing. I sit down at its base and sigh, letting the cool wind run through my hair. Glancing down at the case to my side, I let my mind wander as I begin to unpack my violin. Movement catches my eye, and I quickly spin around, growling warningly. Nothing, except for the petals of the tree swaying with out a care in the world.

Cautious, I wait for a few more minutes before shrugging and lifting my violin to rest it in the crook of my neck and shoulder. I breathe in deeply and count before unleashing the haunting, yet beautiful notes.

Ä

Ä

OooOooOooOoo

Ä

Ä

I breathe heavily as I finish, staring at the weary instrument in shock. I did it. Without messing up even once. Ha! Wait till Sessho-

"That was very beautiful."

I whirl around, searching for that whispery voice. I hear a giggle and look up. There, up in the tree, sat a beautiful girl, surrounded by the cherry blossom' s shimmering pink aura, with flowing black locks shaping her heart-shaped face and big, brown eyes, which were twinkling with merriment at the moment. I let my eyes trail her curvy figure before shaking my head, dispelling those thoughts. "What are you doing here? This is an all-boys school; no girls allowed. And how did you get up there without me even noticing?" I shout up at her, not meaning to sound harsh.

The girl flinches and tilts her head. "I have my ways," she says casually.

"Bull!"

She sticks her tongue out at me, before leaping down, smoothing the light pink dress she has on. "You're mean, Inuyasha."

"I am not, and besides, who're you to talk, you spy?"

"I wasn't spying! I was already here, minding my own business, when you showed up."

"You were not, I would've heard you if you were so much as even breathing!"

She looked up at me curiously. "Really. How?"

Crap. I almost told her. "Nothing," I mutter. We stay like this for a few minutes before a question comes to mind. "By the way, who're you?"

The girl blinks up at me, surprised. "I thought you knew already!"

I scowl at her. "Why the hell would I know your name?"

"Because you were playing it just now."

I stare at her, confused.

She sighs. "You really ARE dense, aren't you?" I flush, cheeks tinged pink. "Shut up!"

A sudden flute-like sound emerges from deeper within the forest. The girl cocks her head and suddenly runs off.

"Hey! Where're you going!" I yell at her retreating form.

"Somewhere!" She screams back.

"But you never told me your name!" I retort, frustrated.

She stops for a few seconds before glancing back at me. "My name is Kagome."

With that, she disappears in the other side of the forest, leaving me staring after her in shock. "What the hell?" I stare for a few more seconds before another question pops in my head. "And how did she know my name?"

* * *

**I agree, Kagome. He really can be dense sometimes. *clap* So! Watcha think? Please R/R and I'll see y'all hopefully sometime tomorrow or this weekend!**

**-kittyangelita 1126**


	2. Bad Second Impressions

**Halla, I'm back! I finally found our what the one-shot story is called. Gin-yu Meika. It turns out it was a bonus story, while I was reading it online. I finally got the book in which it's featured (Full Moon, you should really read it! Takuto acts so much like Inuyasha!) and yeah. Second chappie, (cuz I'm still in the mood)and its the LOOOONGEST chapter I've written so far. So, without further ado, chappie 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Gin-yu Meika, or its plot. Their proper owners are Rumiko Takahashi, and Arina Tanemura**

* * *

Å

Å

Ch.2: Bad Second Impressions

Å

Å

Å

Å

Å

Å

Å

Å

The next day, I quickly make my way over to the forest, only to be intercepted by Miroku.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Where're you going?"

I scowl at him. "Somewhere."

"Where?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Is it a girl?"

I flinch back. How did he know?! "I-idiot! As if a girl could ever be in an all-boys school!"

"Well, now that you mention it, it would be quite interesting and fun-"

I hit him on the head, disgusted. "Pervert. All you ever do is think about girls!"

"Well, what's wrong with that? Admit it, it kind of stimulates your senses whenever-"

*WHACK*

I continue on my way after knocking him unconscious. "There's no way I'm ever gonna let Kagome near him," I mutter. I stop dead and ponder what I just said. "Why the hell am I protecting this chick? She means nothing to me! Besides, I only just met her, so-"

A squeal pierces the air, and I snap my head towards the forest. "Kagome?"

Before I know it, I'm bounding off in search for her, ears swiveling underneath my cap. Frustrated, I yank it off, exposing my demonic heritage. Oh well, it's not as if many people will see them. Reaching the clearing in only a matter of seconds, I quickly dump my case and music by the cherry blossom tree and search for the source of the scream. It comes again, echoing all around me. I start to run to where it sounds the loudest, but quickly stop. What am I doing? I have no way of knowing if it's Kagome or not! And besides, it's not as if I really care what happens to her-

"STOP!"

Okay, definitely Kagome. Quickly making up my mind, I run over to river near the clearing, prepared to save her. What I see makes my blood rush hot. "Uh..."

Ä

Ä

**(A/N: Tan tan tan! Cliffie! Naw, I'm just kidding. I'm not that mean. Or am I? O.o hehehe... continue!)**

Ä

Ä

Ä

Ä

Ä

As if in slow motion, she rises from the water, droplets shining from her wet locks before falling to the gently rushing water below. She slowly turns to look at me, eyes becoming wide as she accesses the situation. Her cheeks become fiery red as she yelps and ducks back under, hiding her body away from me. "GET OUT! OUT!"

Before I know it, I'm knocked unconscious.

OOOOooOooOoo

**Kagome**

I breathe heavily, still blushing. Oops. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. But it was his fault for peeping in on me. I flush harder as I I remember him just staring at me, practically on the verge of a nosebleed. I wonder if he's ok...

Mindful of my nakedness, I quickly rise out of the water and quickly grab the towel sitting on the bank. Holding it in front of my like a shield, I quickly tiptoe over to him, concerned.

"Is he dead?"

I glance back at the water as a figure slowly rises. I smile wryly at him. "No. Just unconscious."

A tiny face peeps out at me before splashing out of the water and running towards me to look at the knocked-out boy. "I feel sorry for him," he mutters, fluffy tail swishing back and forth. "After all, you do have a pretty good aim."

I guiltly look at the log just a few feet away, slightly wet. "I didn't mean to throw it that hard. I just wanted him to stop staring at me like that."

"By throwing a log?" He says, raising his eyebrows at me. I flush. Okay, well, maybe that hadn't been such a good idea...

I hear a groan and quickly glance at Inuyasha, who was starting to open his eyes. "What the-"

I squeak, forgetting I still didn't have any clothes on and drape the towel completely over his face.

"HELL!" He finishes, cursing as he tries to claw it off.

"Stop it!" I hiss, trying to leave the flimsy piece of cloth in place. His efforts slow down. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?!" He shouts as his efforts redouble to get the towel off his face.

"No! Why would I?! Now stop moving, or..."

My words die away as he completely yanks it off, leaving him a nice view of my body. I scream and grab the cloth back, slamming it down on his face with force, as I yell to Shippo, who was looking on with amusement. "My clothes, my clothes! Go get my clothes!"

He grins at me and springs up. "Okay mum!" He says, saluting me, before running off a few feet away.

Inuyasha goes still as soon as Shippo leaves. "Mom? You're married?"

"Ha? No, of course not! I'm only 18, for goodness sakes!"

"So you were raped?" He asks, voice tinged with something that makes me shiver with fear. "Haha, no, of course not!" I say quickly. "I adopted him. See, his parents were murdered when he was still just a baby, so I took him in and raised him like a mother would. That's why he's completely attached to me."

"Hey Kagome, here's your clothes!" Shippo calls out, dumping them in my lap, before running off.

"Thanks Shippo!" I say gratefully as I start to take my hands away from the cloth before remembering why I had them there in the first place and glance suspiciously at Inuyasha. "You won't peek, will you?"

He snorts. "Why would I? There's nothing interesting for me to look at anyway."

An eyebrow twitches as I bonk him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Now turn around and take that cloth off so you can breathe better. And don't you dare peek!"

"You know, just because of that, I think I will!" He says, starting to get up.

I quickly pick up the log and hold it threateningly in my hands. "If you do, I'll hit you again with this log so hard you won't know what hit you!"

"So that was what hit me," I heard him mutter. "Keh, whatever. It's not like you'll be able to do that twice."

"And why not?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

He quickly turns away from me, taking to towel off. "Nothing. Just hurry up and get dressed."

I blink at him in confusion before shrugging and tugging on my clothes.

"So," he says shifting a little. "About that kid..."

Shippo?" I ask, pulling on a navy blue skirt. "What about him?"

"Does he even know what his parents looked like?"

I sigh. "Unfortunately, yes. He also remembers exactly how they died, being a demon and all-"

His head whips towards me, eyes wide. "You know about them?""

I frown. "Of course I do. I'm a miko, so of course I know about the-"

I blink. Why was he staring at me like-...! I quickly heave the log onto my hands, glaring dangerously at Inuyasha. "Turn around. Now."

He blinks at me, flushes, and quickly turns around, scoffing. "Keh."

I quickly finish tugging on a light pink blouse before walking towards him. "So, can I ask you why YOU also know about-"

A sudden shaft of light pierces the canopy of leaves, illuminating Inuyasha.

I squint as his hair becomes blinding white. I didn't know his hair was so silver. And what are those things sitting on top of his head?

I gasp as I make the connection.

"You're a demon?" I whisper.

He flinches visibly before turning towards me, noting with mild approval of my apparel. "And what if I am?" he says defensively.

I couldn't help it; I squeal and jump him, running my fingers through his amazingly soft hair. "Hmm, wonder what kind of shampoo he uses," I wonder dimly. "So, so, these are real too!" I babble as I reach for his ears.

"H-hey, don't do that," he stutters and tries to grab my fingers. Too late. I clasp each fuzzy ear in each hand and stroke them. With a groan, he falls, taking me with him. I stop, blushing as I feel his body weight on me. Well, what an awkward position. I quickly come back to Earth as he gently butts my still hands.

"More, more," he mutters.

I smile gently at him and giggle. "You're not bad at all," I murmur softly as I continue to twiddle his ears.

"Hmm?" Comes his sleepy reply. I smile. "Nothing."

Ä

Ä

_2 minutes later..._

_Ä_

_Ä_

_Ä_

I sigh, running my fingers through his hair. "Ok, so I knew he liked getting his ears touched, but he didn't have to fall asleep on top of me!"

Current position: So not comfortable. And with a guy I only barely just met about a day ago? Add even more awkwardness. I sigh again and try to wriggle out from under him. His arm snakes to my waist and holds me tight like a teddy bear. I narrow my eyes at him. He seemed asleep, but is he really? I poke the arm holding me. No movement. I move underneath him again, trying to take a good look at his face. Dammit, still too far away. He stirs slightly, moving his face just parallel to mine. I squirm, face burning. Too close, too close! He moves even more as he starts to wake up from his nap. Huh. Uh oh. He yawns into the crook of my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. "Don't move your head, don't move your head!" I think furiously. The gods must've not favored me at the moment, because Inuyasha slowly got up, turned to face me, and nearly lip-locked me. I stare into his face, blushing like mad. Just one centimeter apart...

He blinks quickly, staring at my red face, then my lips, then my face again. With a muffled curse, he springs away from me, face burning. I return the favor by scooching as far away as possible from him. We eye each other from over a yard of space between us before he opens his big mouth. "What the hell were you doing underneath me?!" he roars.

I bristle with indignation. "It's not my fault! You were the one who fell on top of me, you idiot!"

"Well I wouldn't have if you hadn't touched my ears in the first place!"

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't kept your stupid ears hidden!" I wince internally. I'm sorry, Inuyasha' s ears.

"Well, well," he sputters.

"Cat got your tongue?" I say, smirking at him.

He stomps towards me. "I am not a cat!" he fumes, crossing his arms and staring down at me threateningly. Heh. Masochist.

"Then what are you?" I ask innocently.

"A DOG DEMON!"

For the second time that day, I couldn't help it; I started laughing my heart out.

"What's so funny," he mutters, clearly disgruntled.

Wiping tears from my eyes, I place my hands on my hips and smile at him with mirth. "For a dog demon, you sure sleep and act like a cat," I say, mouth twitching.

He narrows his eyes at me and makes a show of turning his head slightly. "Keh, whatever."

"So," I say, trying to refrain from laughing anymore. "Where's your violin?"

"My vio- oh fuck!" he curses as he runs to where the clearing is, leaving me to stare after him. "Moron," I mutter.

OooOooOooOoo

**Inuyasha**

I think about what's happened earlier in this chaotic day as my bow seemingly dances with the ringing strings. Kagome, like this piece, is unlike any other. Unique, I could say. I remember her threatening me and smile wryly. Unique indeed. I finish playing with a flourish and listen as the melodic notes ring in the air, as if alive. I wince as I hear a wrong note. "Dammit," I mutter.

Miroku looks at me sideways. "What's wrong? It was perfect, not a single note out of place."

I groan as I flop onto the dormitory bed. "I know, but still. It lacks something."

"Well, find whatever it lacks," Miroku says dismissively. "Just don't let Sesshomaru get his paws on it."

I snort. "I'd like to see him try."

OooOooOooOoo

"Kagome and a stranger, sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-"

I quickly cover Souta' s mouth as I smile winningly at my mother. "Oh, Souta," I say, gritting my teeth. "You have something stuck in your teeth. Let me get it out for you."

He blinks at me, and is out of my arms and out of reach within minutes.

Mother blinks at us. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I begin as Souta yells, "Yes!"

I pin him with a glare and he quickly inches away from me. "Oh, I'm tired," he says, fake yawning. "I think I'll just go to bed."

"You do that," I mutter as I watch him scramble up a tree and into its hollow.

Ugh. I can't believe he was watching with Shippo. I didn't even sense them!

"Are you okay, Kagome-chan?" A soft voice says. I smile up at Sango, who looked concerned at me. "Just peachy."

She raises a delicate eyebrow at me. "It's a guy, isn't it?" she accuses me.

I feel my eyes go round. How did she know?! "N-Neh, Sango-chan, why would you even think that?" I ask, smiling brightly at her.

"Because one, I'm not dumb, two, you were all dirty, even though you took a bath, and three, because you're a terrible liar."

"M-maybe I was dirty because I was running around a lot," I say, trying to defend myself.

"On your back?" she says, her eyebrow raising higher.

I fall silent.

"We have some girl talk to do," she concludes, pats me on the back, and gracefully gets up. "Come on."

I look at my mother for permission. She sighs and nods at me. "You may leave."

Tugging at my hand, Sango leads me into a little clearing which I call my home. Walking towards leaves framing and falling in front of a hollowed rock, she gently pushes them aside and enters my "room".

"So," she says, plopping down on my sleeping bag. "What happened?"

I sigh, resigned and sit down as well, holding a frayed pink pillow tightly to my chest. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Well..."

* * *

**And that, folks, is chapter two! So, I'd really appreciate it if y'all would review and all. Oh, and for those of you that are slightly confused with the story, I'll try to clear that up in the next chapter(s).**

**:)**

**;)**

**XD**

**-kittyangelita1126**

**P.S. Keep on hoping that I'll still be in the mood to write the next chapters later. Wish with all your heart! ;)**


End file.
